Aspiring Knight
| memory crystals = | memory crystals ii = | memory crystals iii = | wardrobe records = | abilities = | cids missions = *Raise the Onion Knight to level 15! *Raise the Onion Knight to level 30! *Raise the Onion Knight to level 50! *Raise the Onion Knight to level 65! *Raise the Onion Knight to level 80! *Complete the Ultimate + dungeon with a party of FF III heroes! }} Aspiring Knight was a quick-play single-track Challenge Event in Final Fantasy Record Keeper, which also featured a growth dungeon on each main level. Scenario Having opened the way to the Crystal Tower, the heroes of Final Fantasy III past and present now seek out the powers sealed in Eureka. This event served to chronicle their battles against the guardians of those sealed powers. Music The original version of "Eternal Wind" served as the principal track for the event, while the original "Forbidden Land Eureka" served as the dungeon theme. Layout |classic mastery 1= x40 |elite 1=Eureka - 4th Level |elite stages 1=3 |elite stamina 1=34 |elite boss 1=Amon |elite completion 1=3,000 gil |elite first time 1= |elite mastery 1= x10 |classic 2=Eureka - 5th Level |classic stages 2=3 |classic stamina 2=13 |classic boss 2=Kunoichi |classic completion 2=1,000 gil |classic first time 2= |classic mastery 2= x20 |elite 2=Eureka - 5th Level |elite stages 2=3 |elite stamina 2=40 |elite boss 2=Kunoichi |elite completion 2=3,000 gil |elite first time 2= |elite mastery 2= x2 |classic 3=Eureka - 6th Level |classic stages 3=3 |classic stamina 3=19 |classic boss 3=General |classic completion 3=1,000 gil |classic first time 3= |classic mastery 3= x10 |elite 3=Eureka - 6th Level |elite stages 3=3 |elite stamina 3=46 |elite boss 3=General |elite completion 3=5,000 gil |elite first time 3= x5 |elite mastery 3= x2 |classic 4=Eureka - 7th Level West |classic stages 4=3 |classic stamina 4=25 |classic boss 4=Scylla |classic completion 4=2,000 gil |classic first time 4= |classic mastery 4= |elite 4=Eureka - 7th Level West |elite stages 4=3 |elite stamina 4=56 |elite boss 4=Scylla |elite completion 4=5,000 gil |elite first time 4= x2 |elite mastery 4= x5 x5 |classic 5=Eureka - 7th Level East |classic stages 5=3 |classic stamina 5=31 |classic boss 5=Guardian |classic completion 5=3,000 gil |classic first time 5= |classic mastery 5= x20 x20 |elite 5=Eureka - 7th Level East |elite stages 5=3 |elite stamina 5=58 |elite boss 5=Guardian |elite completion 5=20,000 gil |elite first time 5= |elite mastery 5= x3 x5 |classic 6=Enigma Dungeon - Hard (EXP) |classic stages 6=3 |classic stamina 6=30 |classic completion 6= x5 |classic first time 6= |classic mastery 6= x10 |elite 6=Enigma Dungeon - Heroic (EXP) |elite stages 6=3 |elite stamina 6=45 |elite completion 6= x2 |elite first time 6- |elite mastery 6= x5 |elite 7=Doga's Grotto + |elite stages 7=1 |elite stamina 7=40 |elite boss 7=Doga Unei |elite completion 7=30,000 gil |elite first time 7= x30 |elite mastery 7= x10 x10 |elite 8=Eureka - 2nd Level ++ |elite stages 8=1 |elite stamina 8=20 |elite boss 8=Ninja |elite completion 8=30,000 gil |elite first time 8= x42 |elite mastery 8= x3 |elite 9=Cave of Shadows +++ |elite stages 9=1 |elite stamina 9=40 |elite boss 9=Hecatoncheir |elite completion 9=60,000 gil |elite first time 9= x48 |elite mastery 9= x5 |elite 10=Enigma Dungeon ++ (EXP) |elite stages 10=3 |elite stamina 10=90 |elite completion 10= |elite first time 10= |elite mastery 10= x2 |elite 11=Crystal Tower Ultimate |elite stages 11=1 |elite stamina 11=60 |elite boss 11=Red Dragon |elite completion 11=90,000 gil |elite first time 11= x3 x12 |elite mastery 11= x4 |elite 12=Keeper of the Crystal Ultimate+ |elite stages 12=1 |elite stamina 12=1 |elite boss 12=Land Turtle, Salamander, Kraken, Titan |elite completion 12=1,500 gil |elite first time 12= x18 |elite mastery 12= x5 x5 |elite 13=Immortal Souls Ultimate++ |elite stages 13=1 |elite stamina 13=1 |elite boss 13=Doga, Unei |elite completion 13=1,500 gil |elite first time 13= |elite mastery 13= x30 x30 }} Category:Final Fantasy Record Keeper Challenge Events